Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful personal computing devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless computing devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and paging devices that are each small, lightweight, and can be easily carried by users. More specifically, the portable wireless telephones, for example, further include cellular telephones that communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks. Further, many such cellular telephones are being manufactured with relatively large increases in computing capabilities, and as such, are becoming tantamount to small personal computers and hand-held PDAs.
Still further, users of such device are interested in using the devices to access more web based content. Currently, a device may obtain web content relying on sequential transmission and acknowledgement protocols. In the context of a wired communications network, these protocols have not been found to be overly limiting because the round trip times have been found to be relatively small. But in contrast to a wired communications network, communications through a wireless network may be unfavorably delayed through sequential transmission and acknowledgement protocols which increases the time it takes to access web content.
As a consequence, improved apparatus and methods for obtaining content with access times are desired.